


Heat

by lea_ysaye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot, and getting hotter.</p><p>Written in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Sean steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. While he walks through the hall he can already feel the heat of the late summer afternoon settle back on his moist skin.

He opens the door to the bedroom, and a big grin appears on his face the second he enters the room.

Viggo is lying on the bed sprawled on his back, his limbs as far extended as possible. And he is stark naked.

"You look like a tortoise, mate, or a bug, that has fallen on his back and can't get back up again."

Low grumble from the bed.

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch you."

Viggo opens one eye. "I said, get your pretty bum over here right now, I need a distraction from this murderous heat."

Sean lifts an eyebrow innocently. "But I just took a shower and am all clean and neat again."

Nevertheless he steps over to the bed, where Viggo, in anticipation, has opened both eyes by now.

"On the other hand, we can always take another shower afterwards. Together."

Sean lets the towel fall to the ground and slowly lowers himself on the bed.


End file.
